Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-67.237.5.170-20140406203758
It seems like a lot of us had demigod dreams last night I had demigod dreams last night too. I thought I should post it just incase anyone had dreams that matched up to mine. Hear are the dreams. I was in a room with a girl and some other people came in a little later. The people some how new that we were demigods and took us to this ancient greek looking room and they told me and the other girl to us our powers I don't remember what the other girls power was. After she went they were provoking me to us my powers inside the house. even thought I didn't want to us them in the house. So anyway I ended up making it start to rain inside the building. After that I yelled something in Ancient Greek. I don't remember what exactly I said but I know that it was some how related to Zeus. Then the dream changed. In the next dream I was with some people and there was these one guy and he was kinda sketchy. So anyway we were doing something and it was in honer of the gods. What we had to do it was kinda weird we had to put these certain numbers into this machine. And of course the sketchy guy puts the wrong numbers in. So the rest of us are like why didn't you put the wrong numbers in and he said "because I am not on the gods side." Then the dream changed. This time there was about 7 or 8 kids around my age. We were in some place where we were each standing on our own big pieces of rock in the middle of an ocean of lava. The rocks were kinda in a circle. Also there was this huge cliff that we had to try and get to without us getting killed. There was a voice that said in a sarcastic tone something like "have fun demigods, try to stay on the rocks and try not to die." And one of the kids said "oh that's not to bad." Then the lady said " I was not finish speaking, there is also a monster you must face and it will kill you in a few seconds. Good bye have fun." Then the next thing I new was the monster came out of no were and attacked us. For the most part all the kids had swords or daggers. But there was this on guy that had a bow and arrow. We ended up killing the monster eventually and the guy with the bow and arrow attached some rope on the end of one of the arrows and sent it into the cliff so we could clim up it. He also sent arrows thought each of our rocks so we could get to his. Once we all made it safely to the top of the cliff my dream just ended. So what do you guys think these dreams mean. -Ann